


A Christmas of Worth

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Gift for @KanadeAmo on Twitter, featuring their SymphOCs.
Kudos: 5





	A Christmas of Worth

“C’mon, one more stop!”

“Himawari, we’ve been doing this for hours now.” Setsuna said, exasperated.

It was supposed to be a simple Christmas shopping trip. They would pick up presents for their parents and their friends. The plan was that they would have wrapped up under an hour. But, as everyone knows, Christmas shopping is always a hectic event, and with these two, it was even worse.

They just had a lot of problems on deciding what to get, since there was so much to browse, and so little time. That and Himawari kept on insisting on getting snacks. Setsuna wanted to tell her they should at least save up on the cash, but she couldn’t say no to her.

It might sound stressful, and it was. But truth to be told, Setsuna actually liked the Christmas season. It wasn’t related to her Birthday being shortly before Christmas no. No one actually pulled the “this present is for your birthday and Christmas (and New Years)” trick on her, so she had three close days for gifts. But that wasn’t why she liked the Chistmas season so much. It was several weeks of pure relaxation. And in those times she could spend them with her family and of course, Himawari.

The shopping took several more hours than Setsuna would have liked, but at least they managed to get everything done before the day was over.

That brought them to now. They had sat down at one the tables set outside the coffee shop. Setsuna ordered a simple black coffee and a plain sugar donut, to try and save on some cash. Himawari on the other hand, ordered _three_ cups of coffee and half a dozen donuts. Setsuna wondered how the girl had a black hole for a stomach, but she did remember who Himawari’s mom was. Perhaps it ran in the family.

…in the family, huh?

At that thought, she looked down at the coffee in her hand. Himawari always looked like she didn’t have a single care in the world, despite who her parents were. But for Setsuna, she felt like she wasn’t living up to the legacy her parents had made. She always admired that about her friend, wondering how she does it.

Looking back at Himawari, who was inhaling donut after donut, she smiled at her, hiding it behind her coffee cup.

Finishing up their coffee break, Himawari stretched.

“Man, that really hit the spot!” She said. “I was starving!”

“This is the eighth snack stop today.” Setsuna deadpanned.

“I said what I said.”

Setsuna rolled her eyes, carrying the shopping bags, as the two started the long walk back home. Himawari was chatting a mile a minute, while Setsuna only responded with “yeah” over and over again. Sensing that her friend had entered “emo brooding mode,” Himawari looked around for a possible solution.

She grinned as she found the answer above them.

“Hey, Setsuna.”

“Yeah.”

“Setsuna, hey!”

“Yeah.”

“Setsuna, rock music is dead.”

“NO IT’S NOT!” She suddenly shouted, before blushing at her little outburst.

Himawari grinned. “Knew that would get ya.”

“I… ugh, what is it?”

“Look around.”

Setsuna made a quick spin to observe the area. They were under a street lamp. It was one of the quieter streets, so there weren’t many people out. The snow was lightly falling, and a thin layer of white had blanketed everything.

“What am I supposed to look at?” She asked.

Himawari said nothing and just pointed up. Slowly craning her neck upwards, she saw what Himawari was pointing at. She took in what was hanging from the street lamp. Her face had turned a shade of red that they’d normally associate with Chris.

“You know what that is, right?” Himawari asked, sly smirk on her face.

Of course Setsuna knew what mistletoe was and what it meant, but right now she was struggling to even say a single word.

“So… you know what I’m saying, right?”

Setsuna swallowed the lump in her throat, and took several deep breaths to try and calm down. While her expression seemed neutral, she was screaming inside.

“Y-Yeah. O-Okay.”

Closing her eyes, she stuck out her lips and waited for Himawari.

“Eh? What are you doing?” Himawari asked.

Setsuna opened her eyes to see Himawari with a clueless expression.

“B-But weren’t you-?”

“I was asking if you know what that weird plant hanging up there meant, because I don’t know.” Himawari said. “Why were you puckering up your lips?”

Setsuna felt like all the blood in her body was rushing to her face. She felt so embarrassed that if whatever God or Gods up there smited her from this world, she wouldn’t care.

“N-No! I mean, mistletoe-I mean, I uh, I I I-!”

Setsuna was just a stuttering mess now, and incoherent words made their way into her vocabulary. She dropped the shopping bags, though the contents thankfully didn’t break.

“I didn’t mean to-I’m so stupid-I hate myself-!”

Her gibberish and self-loathing was silenced as Himawari stepped up to her, putting her hands on shoulders to pull herself up.

Why? So that their lips could meet, of course.

As she felt Himawari’s soft warm lips touch hers, Setsuna felt like there were fireworks going off in her brain. It was as if her head was going to explode from an odd combination of shock, embarrassment and joy. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like decades, no, _centuries_ for Setsuna.

After parting, Himawari grinned at the blushing mess that was Setsuna Amou.

“Sorry, but I just had to tease you!” She said. “Did you really think that _I_ of all people wouldn’t know what mistletoe means?”

“I… you… but…”

“Merry Christmas!” Himawari said, picking up the bags and giving a few to Setsuna. She grabbed her hand. “Now, we should quickly get these presents back!”

“H-Himawari!” Setsuna said, being pulled along for the ride. She sighed through her embarrassment, but then smiled.

You honestly couldn’t ask for more with this girl. And to think that the Christmas season had only begun.

_Merry Christmas, Himawari_. Setsuna thought, smile still on her face.

Sneaking a brief glance back at Setsuna’s smile, Himawari’s own expression brightened.

The worth of that smile was equal to the world.


End file.
